


Withered Bones

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Relationship, Growing Old, Immortality, M/M, Married Life, happy and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith lived a happy life with Lance despite having an immortal soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withered Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave it here and say that I'm sorry for what you're going to read BUT I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> I wasn't sure how to deal with the immortality because it was either Keith ages slower than Lance or he's just straight-up immortal. I leave it up to you readers to decide on that, and yay for AUs because ouch. I had a small drabble posted on Tumblr and I went back, added more details, and now I'm posting it!

Keith knew deep inside that this happiness of theirs won’t last forever. As the years continued, Lance became older and more mature but he never left Keith’s side. They married and took time off to travel around the world.

Their days together felt like forever, a life they always wanted.

He knew all of this would come to an end. Time never stopped and soon, Lance felt aches in his joints. His set of gray hairs started to show and the activities he loved had taken a halt while Keith remained in a body of a young adult.

It was painful for him but he took every stride to smile for Lance. He helped him with the small things like preparing dinner and did most of the heavy lifting activities. Even cleaning the house, and Lance would scold him for not taking a break.

Keith did everything for him.

It was enough to lessen the burden but they did get into arguments here and there. Even some nasty ones where they didn’t talk for days but Keith ended up apologizing first after feeling stupid about it.

Lance wasn’t weak and he understood what he can and cannot do. Keith knew that as well but his brain told him otherwise. Of course, this was his husband and he should’ve trusted him more. Things calmed down between them and resumed as if nothing happened.

Living life to its fullest was something Keith wanted without the endless worrying of old age.

Fifty-five years passed. They lived in a small house on a private island they brought together, overlooking the crystal clear waters of the Pacific. Lance loved the feel of sand and water beneath his feet, and Keith had him all to himself for the remainder of the days they had.

He always found Lance sitting outside on their porch swing, reminiscing a lot of their time together as if he would forget it all again. How many times had he spoken the same story that happened all those years ago? Keith never got tired of it.

“I’ll never forget the day I fell in love with you.” Lance’s shaking hand hovered over Keith’s own. Keith stayed by his side and held onto him, his head on his shoulder while listening to every word while their swing slowly rocked away. “What they call it… a paladin in shining armor? That was you.”

Keith hummed in response. “I looked good in that, by the way.”

Lance replied with a small snort. “Remember that time I made fun of your hair?”

He had no regrets. He never expected to end up where they were now ever since they formed Voltron, and took down the Zarkon and the Galra Empire. It felt so long ago.

“Oh yeah.” How could he forget? “You weren’t a fan.”

“To be honest, I really liked it. Looked good on you but you know me, just wanted to rile you up. It was…” Lance coughed. “Perfect.” He slowly chuckled and let out a sigh as he relaxed against his seat. Keith saw the fatigue in his eyes and understood that time was growing shorter as the weeks passed.

“Keith,” Lance spoke again but this time, he lowered his head until their foreheads touched, “I want you to listen to me very closely, okay?”

Fear gripped Keith’s chest instantly but he nodded anyways. He squeezed Lance’s hand once more but his heart grew a heavy weight.

Lance delicately smiled before he continued. “I know there’s not much time left in me. I see that every day. And-no, don’t look at me like that.”

Keith frowned.

“Your happiness means a lot to me so... Please take care of yourself when I’m gone. Promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll keep living. Smile, Keith. For me.”

Keith looked away and bit his bottom lip, shuddering at the finality in his voice. Lance remained against him and buried his face into Keith’s hair, keeping him close and safe.

“I love you. I always will. For eternity. Don’t you forget that.” A hand settled over Keith’s heart and Keith looked back at Lance, seeing nothing but honesty and endearment. Those eyes he saw every day were like starlight that never fade.

But.

But.

His mind faltered. It became too much.

Keith began to sob, crying out his heart for the longest of time. His hand moved to Lance’s own, gripping it tightly as teardrops fell. His body shook with every whimper and Lance held him, never leaving his side while whispering sweet words until the sun set.

Another day was gone.

* * *

_“We… we had a good run though, didn’t we?”_

_“Yeah, we did.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr.


End file.
